Guides For Another World
by Str4wbewy
Summary: Aang's gang is being sucked into a scroll and into the Naruto world! Find out what happens when their guides in Konoha is Team Kakashi!
1. Sucked Into A Scroll

Ok so this is my first shot at trying to write a great story so review ok? Also my first crossover between Naruto and Avatar: last air bender.

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Naruto and Avatar: last air bender.**

"Yip yip!" Aang shouted and Appa, his furry flying bison took off. They were just enjoying the day off Sokka had given them. Laughing out loud in the deep blue sky, Katara stared at them for a brief moment before heading back towards their makeshift campsite.

Back at the campsite, Sokka and Toph were arm wrestling, with Toph winning each time.

"Ha ha! I win. AGAIN!!!" Toph said as Sokka hung his head in defeat. Zuko was doing nothing in particular. He was staring at the sky when he saw Katara at the corner of his eyes. He sat upright and muttered a "Hello" to Katara.

Aang came back with Appa. He had a great time.

"So, what should we do now?" Aang asked everyone.

"I don't know. Lie around doing nothing I guess," Katara answered. She knew they were supposed to do nothing, but something told her that something special was going to happen. Not that she knew of it.

"Well then, I think I'll get some rest. We have to be ready for tomorrow." Sokka marched to his sleeping bag. He was missing a lot of sleep lately, and now was the perfect time to get more rest!

Just then, something fell from the sky onto Sokka's feet. "Ouch!" Sokka screamed, holding his injured foot in pain.

"What's that?" Katara asked, picking up the "something", which was actually a scroll. There were words which were unfamiliar to them, but somehow, Aang knew what was written.

"Prepare for the twirl. This might hurt." Aang translated. They looked at one another in surprise. What did it mean?

Suddenly, the scroll jumped out of Katara's hand and onto the floor. It opened, and suddenly, everything was a blur to them.

They were being sucked into the scroll.

What did you think? Was it ok? I'm not that good at writing, and I know it's short, but I'll try my best to write a longer story next time. Until then, I'll just keep writing stories for this story ok? I'm trying to focuse on this first. I've already got an idea for this one, and I might update this real quick. And lastly, please review!!!

**- Str4wbewy**


	2. In Tsunade's Office

OK so I'm back with the second chapter. I know it's kinda fast but I had to get the story out or else I might forget. Plus, I have a thinker next to me right now ( yes you my YOUNGER brother) so I'll bet the story will be more interesting. Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Avatar: last airbender

"Ahhhhh………!!!" Aang and the others shouted as they twirled around no where in particular. They didn't know when they were going to stop. They were getting dizzy.

After what felt like forever, they hit the ground with a loud thud. Cursing and muttering under their breath, they stood up and looked around to see where they had landed.

They were in a place where there were mountains of scrolls similar to the one they found. Suddenly, a loud "Ahem" could be heard from the back. They turned around and saw a lady with blond hair.

"Excuse me, but do you know where we are?" the polite monk asked.

"Why of course! I was the one who sent you guys here!" the blond lady said.

Seeing their confused looks, the lady explained, "I am Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha. Last night, I had a dream and a guy named Roku came to see me. He told me about you and asked me to help you in your training to master all four elements and be prepared enough to fight Fire Lord Ozai."

Aang couldn't believe his ears. But there was something he wanted to ask. "Don't mind me, but, what is a Hokage? What is Konoha? And where's Appa and Momo?"

Tsunade chuckled. "A Hokage is the strongest shinobi, or person, in Konoha. By the way, Konoha is the village which I rule. And your two friends are outside, since your furry big friend is, like what I've just said, too big to get in here."

Aang heaved a sigh of relief. He was kinda glad they were here with him.

Katara didn't understand one thing. "But how are you going to help Aang? It's not like you guys can bend the four elements or something."

Tsunade replied, "You don't have to worry, I have everything under control. But first, you need to know Konoha better before you train. After all, you'll be staying in this village for a period of time. So, some of the ninjas from this village will be your guides for the whole time you are staying here."

"Who?"

"Oh, they should be here right about… now."

Just as she said it, a knock was heard. Tsunade signaled the person to come in and the door opened, showing three teenagers, all looking older than any of them. There was a blond one wearing a black shirt and orange pants, a pink-haired one wearing a short sleeved red and white blouse and blue skirt, and a black-haired one wearing long sleeves and long pants, a little blackish-blue.

The blond one was complaining. "What mission is so important that Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato can't be here?" he asked sarcastically.

"A mission to be the guides for our very important guests," Tsunade replied. She secretly wished he would stop complaining.

Aang's gang stared at the three teenagers. "They dress kinda weird…" all of them were thinking of the same thing.

"They don't dress like any of us…" The three teens thought.

After the awkward silence, Aang decided to break the ice by introducing himself first. "Hi, I'm Aang, the Avatar. These are my companions, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko. And outside is Appa and Momo, but I'll introduce them to you later."

"Um, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is Sakura Haruno, and this is Sai," Naruto said, with Sai and Sakura waving to them politely.

"Well, now that the introduction part is finshed, time for the mission," Tsunade said, giving the three ninjas a stern look. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, your mission is to be guides for the guests, who are from another world. They will be staying here for a while, and you should show them around the village. They will start their training tomorrow," Tsunade explained. "Oh, and, here are some money," she said as she threw the bag of money to Aang.

"We'll be great guides for sure, don't worry Grandma Tsunade," Naruto exclaimed. "Although… do you think we could change first? I mean, this aren't how we dress when we are on missions."

Tsunade told them since the mission was in the village, they didn't have to wear their ninja clothings. But, she added, wear nicely.

As the eight of them walked of the office, Naruto thought, it's going to be a very interesting meeting indeed…

So, what did you think? Long? Interesting? I hope I wrote ok. In the next chapter, you'll find out where Naruto intends to show them first. I'm pretty sure you can guess it. Quite easy. Read the next chapter to find out!!! Please review!!!

-Str4wbewy


	3. First Stop: Ichiraku Ramen!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Naruto or Avatar: Last Airbender.**

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko walked down the streets of Konoha. Momo and Appa were being taken care of at the Hokage's Tower. They didn't seem to know what to talk about, considering that they were from different worlds.

Sakura looked at her companions curiously, wondering what type of strength they harnessed. The guy with the arrow tattoo especially. She could tell that something about him was special, like when Aang introduced himself, he called himself… the Avatar? Sakura made a mental note to ask him later on, when they were more friendly to one another.

Toph stopped in her tracks. The others followed suit. "What's wrong, Toph?" Katara asked, feeling concerned. "Nothing's wrong, Katara. It's just we _somehow_ forgotten to eat lunch and now I'm hungry," Toph said sarcastically.

Toph, having said this, her stomach gave a loud growl. The rest of the gang suddenly remembered how hungry they were. Sokka asked, "Is there anything we can eat here?"

"Well…" Naruto said aloud. "I know! We could eat at Ichiraku Ramen! The ramen there is great, I tell you! Come on!" Sakura and Sai groaned. Aang's gang deduced that he ate there all the time.

As they walked to Ichiraku Ramen, Aang asked, "What is this Ra…Me…Ni of which you speak so greatly of?" Naruto looked at them, astonished.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT RAMEN IS???!!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice. The best food in the world, and they couldn't even say the word 'ramen' properly?

Aang winced at the hyperactive ninja. "I'm sorry… I guess…"

Sakura whacked Naruto on his head, leaving a big bump on the top of his head. He didn't scream real loudly, although Sokka thought it was quite painful. Sai seemed to notice Sokka's stare, because he gave a reassuring smile and said "They're always like that. Don't have to worry."

* * *

At Ichiraku Ramen Shop:

Naruto ran into the shop first, leaving the rest of the group to file in. After everyone had seated down comfortably, they began to order the ramen.

When the ramen arrived, Naruto stretched his hand to get the bowl of ramen but Sakura smacked his hand first.

"Ow!… Sakura-chan, what was that for?" Naruto whimpered.

Ignoring his question, Sakura shot a look at Naruto before saying "First things first, Naruto. You can order as many bowls of ramen as you want-" Naruto's face lit up.

"-BUT, you have to pay for your own ramen," Sakura stated, and Naruto started complaining, but Sakura cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Either this, or no ramen," Sakura hissed menacingly. (A/N: Is there such a word as 'menacingly'? Hm…)

Naruto gulped and quickly took out his wallet. It was full of the money he had earned from the missions he took.

'_I guess I have to empty you, Gama,'_ Naruto thought to himself sadly. Knowing that Sakura was still waiting for his answer, he quickly nodded his head and Sakura allowed him to eat his bowl of delicious ramen.

Aang's gang looked at them. They wondered why Sakura was doing this. It wasn't like he would eat _a lot _of ramen, right?

Unfortunately, they were wrong.

* * *

In less than a minute, Naruto had already eaten his first bowl of ramen and was already ordering another one. By the time all of them had eaten finished, Naruto had already eaten 13 bowls of ramen, and was patting his bulging stomach contently.

Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko were all shocked.

"Wow, for a guy who eats so much, you very have a slim body," Sokka remarked.

"Nah, that was nothing. I would have eaten much more, but then I wouldn't have enough money for the food tomorrow," Naruto said so matter-of-factly that anyone who didn't know Naruto well enough would also believe him.

After the ramen was paid by Sakura and Sai,(Naruto paid separately, of course.) They went out of the shop and in the scorching sun.

"So… Where are we going next, considering that our stomachs are all full?" Zuko asked, trying to be more friendly.

"Well… I'm not that sure. I mean, we just got this mission and we haven't planned where to show you first," Sakura said uncomfortably. She just had to think of something.

'_Think Sakura! Think!'_

"Well, we could show you around the town if you like. You are going to stay here for a while, right?" Sakura mentally slapped her on her large forehead. How could she think of something so lousy?

Luckily, Katara nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. We are going to train here, so I guess we need to know more about this town."

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. " Well then, Naruto, Sai, let's get 'guiding'.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about this super short story. I just can't think of anything else to write. I'm just not used to writing long stories. Anyway, if you have any suggestions on how to improve my story be free to do so.**

**Another thing: I need to write about where Team Kakashi will be guiding the rest, and I'm out of ideas!!! PLEASE give me suggestions on where they could bring them to. **

**Also, I can only update on weekends as I have a very important exam coming up in less than 2 months and I have to study. I might also be creating a new story as I have already thought a little bit about it.**

**I'm thinking of how I can add the other characters in too, so be in for more surprises!!!**

**Lastly, please review!!!**

**-Str4wbewy**

* * *


	4. Knowing A Little Of The People In Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from both shows…

"Here's the center of the village, and here's all the shops that sells everything you need…" Sakura was explaining to Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Sokka about Konoha.

The gang was taking in everything, trying to absorb the information Sakura was telling them. They weren't making much progress. The only person who could remember everything was Katara, of course.

Naruto stiffled a yawn and looked around. Sakura had forbidden him to tell them anything that wasn't relevant to their mission. Only Sai and her were able to. That was completely fine with him, because all he had to do was follow them and protect them. Then he would be getting the money to fill his now almost empty froggy wallet.

Naruto saw Sai doing almost nothing, just smiling at them. He could tell that his constant smiling was kind of freaking the whole gang out, choosing to look at him or Sakura.

_Sai should really learn to talk more, Naruto thought._

Sakura kept showing them around until she heard Toph shout.

"Watch where you're going, could you!"

Team Kakashi turned to Toph, prepared to fight the "enemy". It was actually just Lee.

"I am sorry! But my youthful speed just would not stop!" Lee tried to expain.

Team Kakashi sweatdropped, except for Sai.

"There you are Lee!" A female voice was heard from a distance.

Tenten came running towards them, her face flushed. Behind her was Neji, who was actually tired, but chose not to show it.

"We been looking all over for you! Could you please refrain from using such extreme speed? We couldn't catch up!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hai!" Lee saluted.

Meanwhile, Zuko was staring at Neji's eyes. _His eyes are just like Toph…_

"Excuse me, but are you blind?" Zuko asked Neji.

Neji stared at him. How could he not know about the all so powerful Hyuga clan's kekkei genkai? _But then again, I don't think I've seen him here before…_

In fact, he recognized none of the new faces. Lee and Tenten had just begun to notice it too.

Instead of answering Zuko's question, he asked "Who are you guys?"

Sai, realizing that they had forgotten to introduce the gang to Team Gai, told them "They are from another world. They've come here to train, because their world is in danger."

Aang and the rest of them introduced themselves quietly, probably uncomfortable that so many of them were looking at them. Except the girl named Toph. Upon closer inspection, Team Gai found out that she was genuinely blind, not because of the kekkei genkai, like Neji.

Toph had felt them stare at her, and knew straight away that they were actually staring at her eyes. Clearing her throat a little, she replied the questions she knew they were going to ask.

"Alright alright I know what you guys are going to ask. Number one, yes I am blind. Number two, I can see through the vibrations underground, using my Earthbending. And number three, _do not _treat me like an disabled person," she said, looking bored, almost like see had to answer these questions all the time.

Everybody stared at her. Sakura wanted to probe her about this but decided against it.

"RIGHT!" Lee suddenly shouted out, snapping everyone back to reality.

"WHAT IS IT LEE!!!" Tenten shouted back, shaking her teammate hard in process. When Tenten had stopped, Lee said "Let us continue with our youthful training! Guy sensei will be youthfully pleased if we carry on!"

Neji sighed. "Lee, we're done training for the day. It's best if we just stop. Train by yourself if you want, but none of us will be there."

After contemplating for a while, Lee said that the "youthful training" would stop, and would follow Team Kakashi around. "I just want to make sure that our youth is not wasted!!!" Lee cried out. Neji and Tenten sighed. They knew there was no getting out of this one.

Looking at their new companions, Sokka repeated Zuko's question. "Just to let you know, all of us are wondering, are you actually blind?" Sokka waved his hand in front of Neji's eyes just to show it.

Swatting Sokka's hand away, Neji told him impatiently, "Nothing is wrong with my eyes. It's because of my clan's kekkei genkai, or bloodline limit, that's why I look like I'm blind, when I'm not."

Don't underestimate him though; he's not called a genius for nothing," Tenten added with a wink.

_Now _all this information they couldn't take in well. They were puzzled, and asked a lot of questions, but the rest of them told them to relax and absorb as much information as they could. They could always try to remember these unimportant information some other day, although when they said "unimportant information", Neji mumbled something like "As if it's unimportant."

"This is the training ground where you guys will be training tomorrow," Sai told them.

Aang's gang looked around. (Except Toph, who was _feeling _around.) The training ground was full with trees, probably for hiding.

"This is just awesome!!!" Sokka cried out. "It's perfect for sleeping here, with all the trees around…" Sokka continued to babble on.

Suddenly. It struck on Team Kakashi. Where were they going to sleep? Lady Tsunade didn't tell them where they would live, did she?

_Oh man, Lady Tsunade's gonna kill me for not asking…, Sakura thought._

_Grandma Tsunade's definitely not giving me any money because of this… How am I gonna eat then???_

_Hm… Perhaps they could stay at my place?_

Team Guy seemed to have noticed them staring into space, because Tenten asked, "What's wrong guys? Is there anything strange?"

Team Kakashi looked down at their feet, embarrassed to say anything. (Yes, that includes Sai, though not that obvious as the other two.) Finally, after a long silence, Sakura pushed Naruto in front, whispering into his ear, "Better do it properly, or I _will _kill you." Naruto shivered.

Team Guy was still staring at them. "Well?" Neji said, narrowing his eyebrows.

Naruto shifted his legs uncomfortably. "Well…" Naruto started. "We… kinda forgot to ask Grandma Tsunade about where they would live," he whispered to them sheepishly.

"Oh… That is kinda embarrassing," Tenten stated. Team Kakashi turned a deeper shade of red.

As if on cue, there was a 'poof'. Everyone turned to the smoke, which was already dispersing.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto pointed a finger at Kakashi.

"Well," Kakashi scratched his head, "Lady Tsunade somehow forgot to give you this." Kakashi handed Sakura a set of keys.

"Are they keys to their apartment?" Sai asked. Kakashi nodded his head. Team Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief. At least they didn't have to worry about this anymore!

"Now that your problems are solved, I got to go. Bye!" And he disappeared the same way he arrived.

"Ha! He must've gone off to the that book of his again!" Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Aang's gang was dumbfounded. "He… just disappeared! How did he do that?" Sokka didn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them to be sure.

"Don't worry! It's very common here! You get used to it!" Tenten reassured them.

"Now, since we're all clear, why not get to your new home to rest? It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Sakura said. Everyone agreed. Team Kakashi motioned them to follow them.

Kakashi looked at them while they walked away. He sighed. _Was giving them this mission necessary? Will they be able to handle training the Avatar?_

_**Flashback**_

A knock was heard. Tsunade shouted "Come in" and the door opened. Behind the door was Hatake Kakashi.

"_**You wanted to see me?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade nodded her head. She took out a scroll from her drawer and opened it. **_

"_**Have you heard of the Avatar?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi thought for a while before nodding his head.**_

"_**Well, I had this dream involving the previous Avatar. He told to bring the current Avatar, Aang, to our world to train. And I'm thinking of sending Sai, Sakura and Naruto on this mission."**_

_**Kakashi stared at her. "But Lady Tsunade, wouldn't it be more appropriate if you let me train the Avatar instead? I'm more experienced than any of them, and-" He was cut off by Tsunade.**_

"_**My decision is final. I will be bringing the Avatar here tomorrow. They will be enough. You can only help them occasionally."**_

_**Kakashi wanted to talk back, but he knew that his efforts would be futile. "Yes, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said, and bowed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Kakashi took one last look at them before leaving. _Yes, they will, no, have to be enough._

I'm sooo sorry that I updated sooo late. I'm going to have my major exam in 1 month time, so I'll still try to update much quicker.

**Another reason why I didn't update was because I had a major writer's block. I was actually thinking of ending this story with a crappy ending because I could think of what to write.**

**Anyway, review!**

**-Str4wbewy**


	5. The Contents And The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

* * *

"This is your _apartment_?!?!" Naruto shouted, not believing his eyes. In front of them, there was a more than an apartment. Five large rooms were in the apartment, one for each of them. The living room was equally big too.

"Well, Lady Tsunade would never let her honored guests sleep in a small house," Sakura said in defense. It was true about that point.

Toph was the first one to run into the living room. She lay on the sofa, her hands tucked behind her head. "Man, this is sweet! It's even better than the ones at home!"

"I'd say, if this house was a little more bigger, it would have been as big as the Hyuga compound," Neji remarked, impressed. And he was _rarely _impressed with anything.

Aang's gang then went to check out their rooms. All their rooms were almost the same size: king-sized bed, lots of extra space, things like that. But Aang's room was different; his room was way bigger, which he guessed was for Appa and Momo to sleep in too. (By the way, they had picked up the two along the way to their new apartment.)

It was already dark when they finished exploring their whole house (Or mansion). By now, all their stomachs started to growl, asking for food. Since nobody wanted to go eat ramen, although Naruto kept pleading for it, they all voted to eat whatever was cooked.

"Alright, there's some vegetables, eggs…" Sakura rambled on as she took out the ingredients from the cabinet one by one. Katara thought for a while. "Hmm… I think I can make us some soup and a little something else…"

Katara found a pot big enough for all of them to have enough soup. Then she thought of how to make fire.

"Um… excuse me, but how do we make the fire?" Katara asked.

Sokka heard that, and acting smart, he replied, "Ask Zuko to firebend silly!!!"

"Oh I thought of that, but what if we burn down the house? Will _you _pay for the damages?"

_It's not like I'm a beginner firebender, Zuko thought._

Katara and Sokka continued quarreling about the issue until Sakura cut in. "Guys? You know, there is a thing called a 'stove'? Yeah, you can cook it there," Sakura said nervously as she pointed to the stove.

The siblings looked sheepish. "Oh."

* * *

Katara poured water into the pot and let it boil over the fire. She then mixed the ingredients together using her waterbending. Finally, using her waterbending again, she poured the soup into bowls for them to drink.

Team Kakashi and Team Gai were all astounded. _So this is the waterbending I've heard about, they all thought._

Soon, all of them sat at the large dining table slurping up the soup. Five minutes later praises could be heard.

"This is amazing!!!"

"I'm already full!!!"

"This is the best I've ever tasted!!!"

"Could you cook more of these?"

Katara blushed. It wasn't everyday people praised your food.

_Maybe coming here wasn't too bad after all…_

* * *

Kakashi yawned as he stepped into his cosy home. After taking a quick shower, he went into his bedroom, where he prepared to read his perverted book before calling it a day. He got onto his bed, and his hand stretched out to grab his book. But instead, he found a scroll on top of his book. Next to it, there was a note.

Kakashi frowned. There wasn't any note before. Shrugging that off, his eye scanned the note he was now holding in his hands:

_Kakashi,_

_I'm giving you this scroll so that you would understand why I chose them._

_- Tsunade_

Kakashi moved his eye over to the scroll. It was tattered and torn, the paper already yellowish. It was definitely old. He picked up the scroll and opened it. Inside read:

_Training The Avatar_

_When the Avatar is being trained, it is best for him/her to be trained by a special person. That person is preferably a Jinchuriki. The more special a person is, the better the Avatar is trained. Below is the list of types of people who are best to train the Avatar :_

The list went on. Kakashi scanned the list.

People with silver coloured hair? No.

People who could use the Sharingan? No.

People who read perverted books? Definitely not.

People who trained a Jinchuriki, the last Uchiha and a brainiac? Also a big no.

Kakashi finally realized why Tsunade had chosen them to lead. They were perfect. He just couldn't figure out 1 thing – why was there a scroll on training the Avatar? As far as he knew, no Avatar had ever set foot onto Konoha before. Maybe there was, just that he didn't know.

But if there was 1 thing he was certain about, it was:

_You will lead the Avatar to success, Naruto._

* * *

The next day, Team Kakashi and Aang's gang went to the training grounds to begin training. Team Gai had a mission on that day, and Lee wasn't exactly feeling… youthful about it. He didn't complain, but the look on his face was clear that he wanted to continue following the others around. Neji and Tenten noticed this too, but they just pretended not to see it.

Right before anyone started, Toph grabbed Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko into a heated dicussion. They stood in a circle, whispering to one another. Team Kakashi looked at them nervously. Was there something wrong?

After a few minutes, they looked up. Most of them looked uncertain, except for Toph. Team Kakashi wondered what they were discussing before.

Toph started by saying, "Since you guys are our guides and great ninjas, we figured that it wouldn't hurt if you trained with us a bit. I mean, if you just sit down all day seeing us train, it wouldn't be fun at all, would it?"

Team Kakashi looked at one another, as silence hung in the air. They all knew what Toph was talking about.

"You're saying…" Naruto said.

Toph smirked, which in their eyes, was not a good sign.

"We wanna fight you."

**I'm so sorry I updated so****definitely**** look forward to faster updates.**

* * *

late. But hey, with my exams over and being back from my holiday, you can

**One more thing – I'm letting you decide who fights with who. Of course, I've already thought of who but hey! It's more fun when you let your reader choose. I figured there are 2 more characters from Aang that are left. Those 2 – well, I'm not that sure.**

**Anyway, end of short chapter, please review.**

**- Str4wbewy**


End file.
